Un ange et un vilain serpent
by Fleadora
Summary: Un recueil de One Shot sur mon couple favori Le Cobra x Angel, je l'ai fait découvrir au monde ( mes chevilles XD) et beaucoup de gens l'ont apprécié, donc je posterai des histoire sur eux!
1. Chapter 1

_Elle s'appelait Angel, c'était une enfant qui avait été enlevée comme les autres, pour la tours du paradis..._  
><em>Si les gens avaient connu son calvaire, peut-être auraient-ils pu être cléments...<em>

"Non! PRISON A VIE! Tels furent les mots du juge qui la condamna pour leur évasion.

Midnight, ou Brain II fut condamné à mort!  
>Tant pis, il ne manquera à personne, ce sombre fou qui était tombé dans la démence depuis des lustres!<br>Mais on n'avait pas encore procédé à son procès, tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est qu'il s'en sorte avec une condamnation...  
>On l'emmena dans une cellule vide, où elle se changea et où elle rumina ses pensées jusqu'au soir...<p>

Elle n'avait que ça à faire de toutes manières.  
>Le dîner du soir fut apporté, elle pris le risque de demander:<br>-Excusez-moi, connaissez-vous les résultats du Procès de Cobra des Oracions Seis?  
>Le gardien lui répondit avec froideur<br>-Je ne parle pas à des vermines, à des ordures de guilde noires!  
>Il lui cracha aux pieds et s'en alla finir son tour.<br>Elle soupira, elle espérait juste qu'il s'en tire indemne, elle y croyait, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre!  
>Un homme fut violemment poussé dans sa cellule avant que la porte ne soit fermée de nouveau.<p>

-An...Angel? Tu... La personne suffoquait, il devait être blessé  
>-Je suis Sorano... N'est-ce pas Erik.<br>-Est-ce que... Ca va? Murmura craintivement le jeune homme  
>-Je pourrai aller mieux, tu me connais: je ne supporte pas être enfermée... Loin des oiseaux.<br>-Je sais...Moi non plus... Soupira le brun en se laissant glisser le long de la paroi murale humide de leur cage.  
>-Alors? Questionna la jeune femme.<br>-Alors quoi?  
>-Ce procès? Insista l'ange<br>-Ce n'était rien de bien intéressant, je n'veux pas en parler... On reste juste tranquilles, tous les deux. Coupa le jeune homme  
>-Si c'est ce que tu souhaites... Soupira la femme<p>

La discutions se termina sur ces phrases échangées.  
>Erik brûlait d'envie de dire à son amie tout ce qui était arrivé, tout ce qui le brûlait ardemment, violemment et douloureusement! Il mourrait d'envie de passer ses derniers jours auprès d'elle, de l'aimait, de pouvoir l'embrasser sans culpabiliser mais tout ça était impossible et c'est pourquoi il devait se forcer à mettre des distances...<br>Régulièrement, lorsque les nuits se faisaient longues et que les deux étaient en proie à leurs terreurs nocturnes, le jeune homme rejoignait l'ange sur sa couchette de fortune et ils admirait silencieusement le ciel étoilé. Cela rendait toujours la blanche nostalgique, ça lui rappelait sa soeur. Yukino, qu'elle lui avait dit.  
>Une mage constellationiste. Une future étoile, avait-elle ajouté dans un rire.<br>Il avait apprécié son rire. ils étaient si rares, c'est pour ça qu'ils étaient si précieux.  
>Ils sonnaient comme le carillon d'une cloche, comme le chant du rossignol au matin, comme le tintement léger des flocons sur la neige. Une merveilleuse symphonie qu'on apprécie immédiatement.<br>Un soir, alors qu'ils contemplaient la pleine lune, elle lâcha un de ses soupires habituels mais laissa sa tête se détourner de la fenêtre.

-Qu'as tu ce soir? Demanda le dragon Slayer, inquiet par la langueur de son amie./p  
>-Rien de bien méchant... Mais mon coeur est douloureux... Je peux tout te dire Erik... N'est-ce pas?<br>-Oui... Murmura doucement ce dernier pour ne pas attirer l'attention.  
>-Je porte quelqu'un dans mon coeur mais... Impossible de lui dire quoi que ce soit et je...<br>-...Tu veux de l'aide? Bien que ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il venait de le proposer  
>-Je...Oublie, ça n'a pas d'importance. souffla Sorano, dépitée.<br>-C'est toi qui vois. Acheva le parleur aux serpents, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
>Le silence régna de nouveau avant que Cobra ne reprenne la parole:<br>-Sorano, je me dois de te dire la vérité.  
>Il l'appelait par son prénom, il n'y avait rien de bon dedans!<br>-Je t'écoute Erik...  
>-Nous avons grandi ensemble, partagé le même cachot dans la tour, affronté le danger ensemble, et là, nous sommes ensembles une<br>L'ange fronça le sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait à lui faire comprendre. Bien sur qu'ils avaient toujours tout partagé. dans le malheur, il faut rester soudés!  
>-Je ne te suis pas...<br>"-J't'aime...  
>Bon, il y avait plus romantique comme déclaration, comme lieu, et comme façon de le dire mais dans l'instant, ça sembla parfait à la blanche qui pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sentit son cœur palpiter d'excitation.<br>Encore trop secouée, elle ne sut pas répondre, balbutia et rougit comme une adolescente avant de river ses yeux au sol. Pitoyable, songea-t-elle.  
>-T'es pas obligée de m'aimer. Mais au moins, tu sais que tu seras jamais seule hein, tu le sais maintenant...<br>-Erik je... tu sais... Je... Moi aussi. C'est bizarre, c'est même... illogique mais je crois que moi aussi.  
>Elle baissa les yeux, battant des cils pour chasser les larmes qui y restaient.<br>Le jeune homme releva le menton de son amante et posa sa bouche contre la sienne. Un mélange de tendresse, de passion et un arrière goût indétectable de remords...

Les quelques phrases échangées furent suffisantes pour donner à nos deux amants un sourire qui resta toute la soirée.  
>Erik s'en mordait les doigts, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette promesse, il ne pourrait jamais rester au près d'elle toute sa vie, il ne pourrait même pas rester près d'elle dans quelques jours à venir! Quel idiot! Il se tapa la tête contre le mur.<p>

Le lendemain, un garde passa dans leur cellule et observa les deux corps enlacés et il soupira:  
>-Des fois je m'en veux réellement d'avoir à séparer deux âmes-sœurs, mais, bon, c'est mon métier...<p>

Si jamais Angel avait appris la vérité, que ce serait-il passé?

Dans la foulée, ils eurent des nouvelles de leur ex-chef: dans un excès de démence, il s'était suicidé, provoquant la fureur des responsables de la prison et des mages saints. Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu arriver? Quelle image allait désormais avoir la prison soit disant la plus sécurisée?  
>Le plus inquiétant était la rumeur qui circulait comme quoi il avait eu recoure à des produits hautement toxiques, la seule question qui demeurait était: comment et par qui!?<br>Les deux amants eurent un doux ricanement, des produits toxiques hein?  
>Ils ne connaissaient pas bien Midnight!<br>Ça c'est claire!  
>Il était capable de s'auto-asphyxier sans la moindre hésitation!<br>Ou même de se pendre avec la manche de sa combinaison!  
>Ils eurent une visite de tous les ex-membres d'Oracions Seis pour faire une minute de silence en son honneur.<br>Personne n'y prit vraiment attention, c'était par pur respect, sûrement pas par amitié.  
>Personne ne l'aimait Brain II, c'était juste un garçon aveuglé par son père qui a sombré peu à peu dans la folie...<br>Il s'était écoulé une semaine depuis le procès du dragon slayer, tout semblait se passer pour le mieux.  
>Cependant, une nouvelle exécution avait été prévue et le nom du condamné n'avait pas été divulgué.<br>Sorano s'en souciait peu, elle avait Erik, même si ce dernier paraissait tourmenté, s'il restait avec elle, tout irait bien.  
>Un soir, un homme s'approcha de la porte et fit signe au jeune homme de s'approcher, ils chuchotèrent un instant avant que ce dernier n'hoche la tête<p>

-Chérie, je dois y aller, je te verrai plus tard.  
>-je t'attendrai. Répondit cette dernière dans un sourire<br>-N'y comptez pas! Avait tranché le garde.  
>-Il veut dire que je ne rentrerai pas ce soir, je dois aller régler quelques affaires...<br>-je t'aime. Sourit tendrement l'Ange.  
>-Moi aussi...<p>

Et c'est sur ces mots que les deux amoureux se séparèrent...  
>Un jour...<br>Deux jours...  
>Trois, quatre...<br>Nous étions presque au jour de l'exécution, et toujours pas un signe du parleur aux serpents.  
>Peu à peu la blanche commença à assembler les pièces du puzzle et comprit...<br>L'exécution...  
>C'était celle de son Erik.<br>Nous étions samedi, le jour J, ce jour là, les cloches retentirent, et à chaque coups, des sanglots s'échappaient d'une cellule, celle d'Angel.  
>Elle souffrait plus que n'importe qui dans ce bas monde.<br>Elle s'était attaché, pour mieux tomber!  
>Tomber... Mourir...<br>Elle releva la tête, son regard brillant d'une détermination sans faille!  
>Elle avait une idée, folle, mais qui pouvait marcher! Si la personne qui voulait d'elle allait partir, alors elle partirait avec!<br>Elle fit briser les barreaux de sa cellule!  
>-Une évasion! Gardes, tous à vos postes!<br>Mais Angel, elle, s'en foutait de partir, elle voulait juste le rejoindre!  
>Elle bascula dans l'escalier qui menait à la salle noire, c'est ainsi qu'on appelait la salle où son amant avait été mené. Des gardes tentait de l'en empêcher, mais son amour lui avait fait pousser les ailes qu'elle désirait!<br>Aujourd'hui, ses ailes, on pouvait bien lui arracher à vif, elle ne souffrirait pas autant que de le perdre!  
>La porte indiqua qu'elle était arrivée.<br>Elle y pénétra et se jeta en larmes sur le condamné en le traitant de tous les noms!

-SORANO, qu'est-ce que tu fous là! Tu vas te faire tuer!  
>-Alors, tu as été mis à mort, c'est ça! Et tu ne m'as rien dit! Si tu meurs, j'en crèverai tu m'entends! J'en crèverai!<br>-1) Chargez! La voix des soldats tonnait dans la salle où les deux amants étaient enlacés  
>-Pousse-toi! Hurla Cobra<br>-Jamais! Rétorqua l'ange, les larmes dégoulinantes sur ses joues rougies par les sanglots.  
>Elle noua ses doigts aux siens!<br>-2)Pointez! Le bruit des fusils pointés sur eux fit frémir la blanche./p  
>-Je veux que tu vives! Sois heureuse! Erik déchira ses poumons pour hurler aussi fort et se tortillant pour se dégager de l'étreinte de sa bien-aimée.p  
>-Un monde sans toi ne serai qu'un enfer de plus! Je ne peux être heureuse qu'avec toi! Souviens toi de cette promesse! Hurla Sorano à son tour, la voix déchirée couvrant les échos des soldats.<br>-3)Tirez! Le PAN sonore qu'émirent les fusils couvrit un échange de phrases entre les deux  
>-Je t'aime tellement... souffla l'ange pour la dernière fois<br>-Moi aussi...mon ange.

Des mots banaux qu'échangent deux amoureux, pourtant pour eux, ça voulait tout dire.  
>Ils furent tous deux transpercés par les balles.<br>Ce n'est qu'en s'approchant que les soldats remarquèrent le corps de la jolie Angel enlacé contre celui de Cobra.  
>Une tombe fut placées dans un cimetière, dans cette tombe reposent deux corps, les légistes ont maintes et maintes fois tenté de décrocher les doigts entrelacés des amoureux pour les changer mais impossible. Ils ne surent dire par quelle force magique ce phénomène avait lieu mais il était bel et bien là.<br>Une cérémonie pour les familles fut organisée. Une certaine Yukino Aguria se présenta. Elle avait les yeux rouge mais une prestance indéfinissable: elle faisait parti de Sabertooth, on ne montre pas ses faiblesses.  
>Une certaine Kinana se plaça aux côtés de la blanche et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Les deux étaient considérés comme les familles proches. Elles vinrent toutes les deux déposer une roses sur la tombe. Dernier hommage réalisé.<br>Les deux filles étaient avaient pour mince satisfaction la tombe commune et le romantisme, quoi que morbide, de cette histoire...

**Tel Tristan et Iseult, Roméo et Juliette, leur histoire était vouée à l'échec depuis le début, mais ils ont tenus, quitte à ne pouvoir s'aimer qu'après la mort.**


	2. Chapter 2

Voici un OS que j'ai fait, sur mon blog FairyT-chan. Donnez moi votre avis!

* * *

><p>Ce matin elle se leva et s'approcha de la porte de sa cellule, ils avaient été pris...<p>

Ils?

Bah, la nouvelle Oracions Seis, leur chef, Brain II avait été placé dans la zone Psychiatrique, il avait sombré dans la folie depuis son premier

enfermement, ils les avaient poussé à se sacrifier, à commettre des meurtres...

Elle s'en foutait désormais.

Ils avaient commis tant de méfaits, tant de cruautés...

Mais elle, elle avait l'espoir, elle le trouverai au fond de son cœur, là où le même visage réapparaissait à chaque fois, celui d'un homme ayant perdu

son oeil droit, celui d'un homme qui à retrouver l'amie qu'il cherchait pour ensuite l'abandonner de nouveau...

Depuis, elle attendait que son heure vienne, elle, l'ange déchut, elle, la femme souillée, la démone aux ailes blanches...

..: Debout, c'est le déjeuner!

Femme: Merci, avez-vous le journal je vous pris?

Gardien: Oui, prête le aussi à ton ami, il en aurai besoin, on ne veut pas d'un cadavre dans ces prisons tu sais...  
>Puis il s'en alla.<p>

La même voix, tous les matins, tous les jours, à la même heure, celle du garde.

Il n'était pas violent, insultant comme les autres, bien sûr ils n'était pas gentil, mais il était poli, soigneux et pensait à lui amener de la lecture.

Son voisin de cellule semblait toujours absent, pourtant il lui procurait un peu de compagnie et de chaleur au cœur: elle l'aimait.

Il ne voulait plus se souvenir de son amie qu'il avait laissé, il en était tombé amoureux...

Son non de code: _Cobra_, son véritable nom: _Erik_.

Et même malgré toutes les atrocités qu'il avait fait, malgré le fait qu'il ne saurai jamais lui rendre son amour et bien malgré tout ça elle l'aimait encore et toujours.

Peut être était-ce son châtiment?

Elle ne savait pas, mais un jour, elle prendrait l'envole qui lui sera donné et elle l'oubliera...

Cet homme...

Lui arrache son pauvre cœur à chaque fois qu'il prononce le prénom de celle qui l'aime:  
><em>Kinnana...<em>

Que le diable l'emporte, lui qui semblait aveugle d'un œil devait surement être aveugle de l'autre pour ne pas voir l'amour que l'ange lui portait...

Mais non, rien, pas un sourire, pas un merci, que dalle, juste des sanglots mutuellement effacés...

Un soir par semaines, ils recevaient de la visite, La demoiselle ne recevait rien, juste des regards remplit de pitié, lui recevait Kinana...

Ils avaient le droit de passer se voire dans les cellules, il passait souvent du temps avec elle.

Un jour où leur souffrances étaient trop dures, ils firent l'amour.

Leur manières à eux de tout effacer quelques instants pour briser un peu plus le cœur de la jeune femme...

Un jour:

-Angel, je peux rentrer? L'homme au serpent se pointa près d'elle

-Oui... Elle hocha la tête

-Tu me fais une place sur ton lit?

-Viens. La jeune femme se décala l'air absent

-Merci. Il s'approcha, se hissa sur le maigre matelas, et resta là, à ne rien dire. Le silence faisait déjà assez de bruit

-Tu as l'air tourmenté, que t'arrive-t-il? Questionna l'ange

-Tu sais, nous nous sommes énormément rapprochés depuis notre enfermement? Le brun était hésitant, il s'engageait sur une pente très glissante

-Oui, c'est normal, mais, je ne voit pas le problème, en quoi est-ce mal?

-Des gens pensent que je t'aime et que tu m'aimes en retour, et je ne souhaiterai pas que ça arrive à _ses_ oreilles. Cobra avait prit soudainement une voix sérieuse

-Tu veux que j'ailles stopper ces rumeurs, c'est cela? Angel savait ce qu'il voulait dire, mais elle s'agripait à cet espoir...même infime

-Non, tu ne comprends pas, je ne veux plus que l'on se voit. Cobra avait lâché le paquet qui venait de s'écrouler sur la blanche

Angel resta bloquée sur ses paroles, il avait prit un air froid et sérieux, jamais il ne l'avait blessé autant...

Elle murmura:

"De toutes façons un ange ne peut rester sur Terre..."

- A présent, part d'ici et ne reviens plus...Jamais

Et elle regroupa ses genoux et mit sa tête contre sans le regarder...

S'il avait compris plus tôt le sens de ces mots, peut être aurait-il put l'empêcher de commettre un acte futur, mais non...

Elle avait trouver un moyen de se purifier, tous les jours elle se griffait sa peau diaphane et laissait couler ce liquide vermeille pendant des heures...

Elle se persuadait que son sang guérirait ses blessures mais il ne faisait que les approfondir, elle avait mal, encore plus que d'habitude, ce jour la,

elle sut...

Dans quelques jour les gardes découvriront son corps sans vie.

Il fut celui d'une fillette maltraitée dans la tours du paradis,

D'une enfant qui rêvait d'être un ange,

De quelqu'un qui se cherchait,

D'un ange qui se fit mordre pas un serpent,

Mais avant tout celui d'une femme à qui l'homme qu'elle aimait n'avait pas sut rendre son amour.

_*Quelques jours plus tard dans un journal*_  
><em>"[...] 2 Suicides dans la grande prison, Cobra et Angel des Oracions Seis, ils étaient coéquipiers dans une guilde malfaisante, ils ont décidés de tout abandonner, cela prouve la grande lâcheté des guildes noires [...]"<em> 

Si seulement ils savaient...

S'ils savaient que Cobra,

Ayant comprit les sens de ses propres mots,

Ayant comprit ceux d'Angel, il voulut la sauver...

Si quand il vit le corps d'Angel il se mit pleurer,

quand il eut lu la lettre qu'elle avait laissé, il comprit ses sentiments...

Si ayant comprit le malheur dans laquelle elle avait vécu, il décida de la rejoindre...

Si pour tous c'est être lâches, alors, le courage n'existe pas...

**_Cobra :Au fond, tu n'étais que L'ange qui s'arracha les ailes à cause d'un vilain serpent..._**

* * *

><p>Alors? Critiques pas trop méchantes? Reviews?<p> 


	3. Joyeux 22 ans Sorano

**Je dédie ce chapitre à Guest qui m'a demandé d'écrire un chapitre un peu plus joyeux, de placer un autre cadre que celui de la prison et d'insérer Yukino!**

**Voici un chapitre réunissant les trois demandes!**

**Ce One Shot n'est pas centré sur le couple en lui même mais sur Angel. Bien sur, il est clairement dit qu'elle aime Erik et il le lui montre.**

**Ca m'a fait tellement plaisir de lire que tu aimais ce couple que je me suis empressée de faire ce chapitre (commencé déjà il y a trèèèèès longtemps)**

* * *

><p>Sorano souffla sur les vingt-deux bougies qui trônaient sur le gâteau.<p>

Elle entendit le rire de Meldy, Yukino faire tomber le couteau au sol et MacBeth grogner à cause du bruit.

Elle sourit. Vingt-deux ans... C'est long... Elle fit un vœu et se tourna vers son amant et compagnon de toujours. Erik, autrefois appelé Cobra. Il tenait Yukino sur son épaule et clamait haut et fort que si elle continuait toujours à faire du bruit en faisant tout tomber, la prochaine fois, ça serrait elle qui finirait par terre et qu'elle serrait jetée, non pas de cinquante centimètres mais du haut de la falaise.

Jellal arriva avec un paquet soigneusement enveloppé.

Richard et MacBeth ricanèrent

-On te rassure, ce n'est pas Yukino qui l'a emballé!

Cette dernière rougit, se libéra de l'emprise d'Erik et fixa piteusement le sol. Sorano glissa deux doigts dans le glaçage du gâteau pour l'expulser dans le tête de MacBeth qui changea de couleur; passant du blanc cadavérique au rouge fureur.

Sorano l'ignora et saisit le paquet tendu par son maître de guilde

-Merci Jellal.

-C'est un cadeau collectif. On s'est dit que ça pouvait te plaire.

Elle déballa avec enthousiasme le papier et en tira un livre et un cadre photo.

Elle observa attentivement la couverture et un flot d'émotions lui traversa d'esprit. Elle laissa quelques larmes lui échapper.

Rapidement, elle sentit deux paires de bras l'enlacer fermement: Yukino et Meldy.

-Où as-tu retrouvé le livre Yukino? Soupira l'ange d'une petite voix émue

-Je suis retournée au village... Il a été reconstruit et tous les livres retrouvés ont été placés dans la librairie. J'y suis allée et j'ai expliqué qui j'étais. Le libraire n'a pas voulu prendre le risque de contrarier un mage de Sabertooth!

La rose gloussa et taquina gentiment la jeune blanche

-Dis plutôt qu'il était plus centré sur ta poitrine que sur le livre!

La cadette des Aguria rougit furieusement et baissa le nez au sol.

Sa grande soeur l'enlaça fortement et lui embrassa tendrement le front

-Merci.

-Je t'en prie! On n' a pas tous les jours vingt-deux ans!

Sorano retourna le cadre et sourit d'avantage.

Ils y étaient tous.

Erik. Yukino. Meldy. Jellal. Richard. MacBeth. Sawyer.

Sa famille était toute là.

Quand le mot famille la traversa, son esprit se tourna vers un nom bien précis

_"Gray Fulbuster"... Merci pour tout._

Au final, pour notre Ange, ce mot famille avait pris tout son sens quand Jellal Fernandez leur avait tendu tout naturellement la main.

Elle sursauta en sentant quelque chose de glacé et gluant s'écraser à l'arrière de sa tête.

Quand elle se retourna face à MacBeth, elle le trouva, premièrement: éveillé, deuxièmement: à rire comme une grosse baleine, et troisièmement: appuyé de tout son long contre Sawyer qui était dans le même état.

Alors qu'elle devenait rouge de colère, un bras tendre s'enroula autour de sa taille et une voix sifflante la fit délicieusement frissonner

-Ne t'en fais pas mon ange, tu es toujours aussi sublime.

Bien qu'étant habituée à ce genre de compliment, elle ne put s'empêcher de rosir et de sourire rêveusement.

-Ooh mon ange, je t'aime! Ooh oui, moi aussi mon amour! Couina Meldy en imitant grossièrement le couple.

Elle sembla beaucoup moins amusée quand elle se prit une part de gâteau en pleine face.

-Tu veux jouer à ça mon ange? Murmura, menaçante, la rose.

-Ramène toi, tarte aux fraises! Susurra l'ange.

Yukino gémit de peur: quelle idée avait eu Meldy de menacer sa grande soeur, presque par réflexe, elle plongea sous la table et s'assura de ne pas pouvoir être touchée, elle ne voulait surtout pas y être mêlée!

-Salut!

Elle sursauta et se cogna la tête au dessous de la table. Elle releva le nez et croisa les orbes doré du maître de la guilde.

-Jellal? Mais...

-Je suis ici pour la même raison que toi, hélas Meldy a hérité du caractère "entêté" de Ultear et je crains qu'elles n'explosent la guilde à elles deux. je me mets à l'abri.

La blanche acquiesça. Elle pouvait entendre les cris de guerre de son aînée.

Aînée qui d'ailleurs, n'était pas en position de force. Sorano n'avait plus de munitions et tentait de mettre à l'abri ses précieux présents.

Elle fit demi tour pour rejoindre la partie de lance-gâteaux mais elle percuta un torse (qu'elle connaissait bien d'ailleurs).

-Erik?

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi...

Elle savait que ça devait être important, lorsqu'Erik abordait cet air nonchalant, c'est qu'il n'osait pas dire clairement le fond de sa pensée. Il l'amena jusqu'à leur dortoir, il la fit s'asseoir et commença à se déplacer dans la petite chambre commune

-Tu sais... On a jamais eu d'endroit à nous... On a toujours vagabondé ici et là, se dissimulant à la vue du conseil et on a vécu dans la Tour aussi et...

-Erik... Murmura tendrement sa compagne.

-Laisse moi finir Sorano. Et j'ai pensé que lorsque le conseil nous aura officialisé comme guilde officielle... J'aimerai que tu acceptes de devenir un membre peu actif de la guilde... Comme moi... Et du coup... Après réflexion, je me suis dit qu'on devrait avoir une maison... Et j'ai racheté le terrain de vos parents.. Je me suis dit qu'on...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son monologue que la blanche s'accrocha à son cou, l'étreignant avec vigueur. Elle étouffa de nouvelles larmes et lui souffla tendrement à l'oreille

-Merci... Merci... Oh Merci Erik...

Il noua fermement ses bras autour d'elle et ils restèrent longuement enlacés.

Elle se décolla lentement de lui et essuya les quelques perles salées qui reposaient dans ses yeux

-Vous avez tous décidé de me faire pleurer le jour de mon anniversaire hein?

Erik sourit, gêné par cet élan soudain d'affection et posa tendrement sa bouche contre les lèvres rosées de son amante.

Dans ce baiser, il lui fit passer tout cet amour qu'il n'arrivait pas toujours à verbaliser. Ils se firent brusquement couper par le cri de MacBeth qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement

-Ah Beurk! Bande de Dégueulasses! Putain! Ils se sont tirés de la bataille pour s'échanger leurs salives! Ah non mais c'est juste dégueu!

Ils virent le noir s'éloigner en criant que c'était tout bonnement écœurant. Étonnement, personne ne déboula pour les déranger.

-Sorano... Après notre officialisation... On pourrait avoir des mômes? Genre... Tu sais... Une famille?

Un gros boum les fit sursauter. Ils se tournèrent en provenance du brut, tous leurs amis étaient plantés devant eux pour les espionner. A la mention de mômes, Meldy avait tout simplement perdu connaissance.

La plus grande des Aguria fronça les sourcils, saisit le premier truc qu'elle trouva: un vase et le lança de toutes ses forces en directions des intrus.

Mais pauvre d'elle, à ce moment même, Yukino côte à côte avec Jellal arrivait vers eux et cette dernière se prit le vase en pleine tête et s'assomma contre le mur.

Meldy se leva et s'écria

-Pour une fois! J'ai rien fait!

Sorano étouffa un gémissement: Yukino était sa petite soeur chérie mais bon dieu ne pouvait-elle pas arrêter de toujours se trouver là où il ne fallait pas!

Sawyer prit la pelle à gâteau et appuya sur la joue de l'assommée

-Aguria-junior? Youhou! T'es morte?

La cadette gémit et garda les yeux fermés.

Elle passa une main sur sa joue pour y récupérer les restes de gâteaux que Sawyer avait déposé avec la pelle et les porta à son nez

-Du sucre glace et de la framboise...

Richard sembla émerger à ce moment

-Au fait... Le gâteau... Il est mort non?

Meldy regarda l'état de ses cheveux, actuellement plus blancs que roses et renifla tristement

-Bah merde... Le gâteau... Je voulais le manger... Y s'est passé quoi?

Sorano se tapa le front et jeta un regard désespéré à son compagnon qui était resté appuyé tout le long contre la porte avec un mince sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu veux changer de famille mon ange!

Malgré les boulets qui lui faisaient face, l'ange en question sourit et soupira

-Oh non, ça jamais!

* * *

><p><strong>Guimauve, choupinou, et Sorano fête ses vingt-deux ans!<strong>

**Alors Guest, heureuse?**

**Est-ce que j'ai bien respecté tes envies?**

**En tout cas, je me suis faite plaisir à l'écrire**

**Gros bisous**

**Flea~~**


End file.
